Another Day in the Clubhouse
by Whisper Reilman
Summary: Inukai oneshot in which Inui performs shiatsu massage, Kaidoh is Kaidoh, and the rest of the team goes on as usual. Oh yes, with fluff and tension and whatnot.


Inui was aware that most boys his age thought of sex, on average, about twice every three minutes. Inui knew he was abnormal for a boy his age, but he hadn't projected that his differences would extend into such realms.

Inui Sadaharu thought about sex once every 6.34 seconds from the hours of 5pm to 8pm, Monday through Saturday. It was only once a minute, on average, at other times.

The problem was, of course, Kaidoh Kaoru.

Kaidoh's shorts flared when he moved, exposing small strips of white, muscled thigh that never failed to turn heads and crane necks. Kaidoh's shirt had a similar tendency to flare, particularly during the execution of the Snake.

All of this translated into Inui's brilliant mind derailing and realigning itself using a more primal schematic. Such thoughts were unproductive, Inui knew, but they came, unbidden, and refused to give him peace. During classes, words would trigger a sensory memory of salty skin pulling over taught muscles. At practice, Inui found himself sketching Kaidoh's anatomy and trying to convince himself that it was merely a diagram to help him chart Kaidoh's progress.

"It's perfectly natural, Inui."

Inui jumped, unaware that Fuji was standing behind him, smiling. "Pardon?"

"That," Fuji pointed to a sketch in Inui's book. "It's perfectly natural for you to want him."

A blush crept across Inui's cheeks and he swore it moved into his glasses, tinting them pink. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, Fuji. Excuse me, I have to correct Kaidoh's stance before he sprains his ankle." Inui rushed across the court, where Kaidoh was practicing his Boomerang Snake.

"Is something wrong senpai?" Kaidoh continued to slice his racquet through the air, ending in a kneeling position. From where Inui stood, he could see a long line up Kaidoh's thigh, cream tapering off into darkness.

"Your back leg is bent too severely. You will sprain your ankle. Please be mindful, we have a game against Jyousei coming up." Inui was slightly bitter that he wasn't going to be playing doubles with Kaidoh, but Kaidoh needed to have vengeance for the hideous things Wakato said about the Snake Shot.

Kaidoh stood, rotating his back ankle. "It feels stiff."

Inui's eyes immediately fastened themselves onto the scant inseam of Kaidoh's shorts. "Come sit over here and I'll check it for you." With effort, Inui moved his gaze to Kaidoh's ankle, observing how his kouhai walked to the side of the court. "You may already have developed a slight sprain. Take off your shoe and I will examine the injury."

Kaidoh sunk down to the ground and unlaced his shoe. He sniffed and blushed before lacing the shoe back up. "It's fine, senpai. I'll just go light on it and stretch it out during training."

Inui sat down and drew Kaidoh's foot onto his lap. "Don't be illogical, Kaidoh. You will injure yourself."

Kaidoh pulled his foot away again. "Senpai, really, it's okay."

Inui reached for the foot again, taking it in a tighter grip. "Kouhai should be obedient to their senpai."

"My foot smells," Kaidoh mumbled, turning to hide his blush.

The warm, firm calf in Inui's hand and the cherry red tinge to Kaidoh's skin overrode any concerns about foot odor. Inui drew Kaidoh's shoe off, untying the laces slowly. As the shoe slid off, Inui's fingers curled around Kaidoh's Achilles tendon, feeling the callous there from shoes worn without socks. "Try to relax," he instructed, knowing there was only a 10 chance that Kaidoh would comply. Kaidoh was, by nature, a tense individual.

"I _am_ relaxed," Kaidoh argued, punctuating the sentiment with a long hiss.

Inui dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Kaidoh's instep. "Your muscles would not be rocks if that were the case, Kaidoh." Inui's mind began to wander as he performed rudimentary shiatsu massage on Kaidoh's foot. As he worked at a particularly knotted spot, Kaidoh hissed, long and deep. Inui wondered if Kaidoh would make the same sound if it was his back being massaged and not his foot. Inui hypothesized that the hiss would last 3.7 seconds longer and would be 2.4 times as breathy.

Kaidoh shifted and gave a little grunt. "That hurts, senpai."

"I'm getting the knots out. It will feel better when I'm done."

"Inui, are you offering free foot massage today?" Fuji's shadow swept over the sitting doubles pair. "Should I tell the team to form a line?"

"Kaidoh has sprained his ankle. I am assisting him." Inui's tone was sharper than usual. The last thing he needed was Fuji Syusuke mocking him.

"Oh, in that case, might I suggest continuing in the privacy of the clubroom. Taka-san is on the next court over and his accuracy is suffering today. It would be horrible if you were hit by a stray Hadokyuu." The sun glinted off of the centimeter of iris visible under Fuji's long bangs.

"I will take your advice into consideration. Thank you." Inui's attention returned to Kaidoh's ankle.

"If Kaidoh is in pain, you should carry him."

"Fssshu."

"That will not be necessary Fuji, but we thank you for your kind intentions and sound advice."

Fuji walked away, humming and with a spring in his step. When Fuji was suitably distracted by a bouncing Kikumaru, Inui stood and held his hand out to Kaidoh, who ignored it and stood on his own. "I'm fine now, senpai. We should practice."

"You are only half healed. We are going to the clubroom as Fuji suggested, lest he come here and suggest again." Inui started toward the clubhouse, knowing Kaidoh would follow.

The number of illicit thoughts that began with Inui alone in the clubroom with Kaidoh accounted for 83 of Inui's fantasies. Of those fantasies, 63 began with Inui giving Kaidoh some form of massage and Kaidoh showing his gratitude, generally with oral favors (76) or a massage (22). The other 2 of the time, they forwent niceties and skipped straight to sex.

In none of the fantasies was Oishi standing in the corner, discussing ranking matches with Ryuzaki. In none of the fantasies was Kaidoh insisting he was fine and they should go back to practice.

"Inui, Ryuzaki-sensei and I have decided you will play doubles with Momo in the Jyousei match."

Inui looked up at Oishi, who should know better than to mention Momoshiro in front of Kaidoh. "I'm sorry Oishi, but I have no interest in playing doubles with anyone but my current partner." He set to work undoing the stress knots in Kaidoh's calf.

"Don't be difficult Inui, we need your expertise in Doubles 2." Ryuzaki smiled like she knew every dirty thought that passed through Inui's mind while touching Kaidoh.

"It's okay senpai," Kaidoh said, his voice 2.3 deeper than usual. "That baka needs someone smart to make sure he doesn't mess up on the court."

"It's settled, then! Oishi and I will go tell Momo. You make sure that leg of yours is okay by game day." Ryuzaki and Oishi left, chattering about the most recent Pro Tennis Monthly.

Kaidoh's calf twitched under Inui's hands. "Is something the matter, Kaidoh? Does it hurt?"

Kaidoh looked away and hissed, "It feels fine now, senpai. You don't have to do any more if you don't want to. My ankle doesn't hurt anymore."

Inui continued to massage Kaidoh's calf. "Does it feel good, Kaidoh?"

A nod. Kaidoh was biting his lower lip and his breathing was 46 louder than average.

"Then I shall continue. Let me know if you'd prefer-"

"Inui-senpai, we're playing doubles!" Momoshiro bounded into the clubhouse, sliding to a stop and stuttering, "S-sorry I'll come back l-later," before dashing out again.

"Fssshu." Kaidoh pulled his leg off Inui's lap and stood. "I'm going back to practice, senpai."

"H-hai. That would be wise."

"Thank you for helping me senpai." Kaidoh bowed quickly, then trudged out of the clubhouse.

Inui fell backwards onto the concrete floor. It was cold and the uniformity of the tiled ceiling was calming. As he waited for his heart rate to slow, Inui took stock of the day. He decided that fantasies involving a clubroom would never work. Kaidoh was too focused on practice when in the clubroom and there were too many people coming in and out. The park would suffer a similar problem. The overpass near the river, on the other hand, was generally deserted after 6pm and would be an optimal tryst spot. Perhaps he would test that theory later, provided Kaidoh didn't injure himself or Momo didn't request doubles practice, which was 85 likely.

"Senpai?" Kaidoh popped his head into the clubhouse. "The floor is dirty, senpai. You shouldn't lie on it." The second year moved smoothly into the room and held out a hand to pull Inui up. "We're doing doubles practice, senpai."

"I suppose Momoshiro is waiting, then." With Kaidoh's hand still in his own, the prospect of doubles with Momo was less than bright.

"You're my doubles partner, senpai. I'm not going to practice with anyone else." Kaidoh squeezed Inui's hand and led him out to the courts.


End file.
